


The Ass of Hale

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also a lotta sexy times, But here they switch things up, Canon Compliant?, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Lemme know if I have to tag anything else, Light sub undertones, M/M, Mechanic!Derek, Museum curator!Stiles, Oh, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Power Top Derek Hale, Steak and wine, Stiles wants to make love to Derek's ass, Stiles would lowkey be an awesome dom, Their careers aren't that important, This fic is all Stiles and Derek, This has a lot of dialogue, Yum, and Alpha!Derek, anyway, ass eating, eh, i loved writing this, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “I want us to try something… different in bed.” Stiles said, and when Derek raised his brows, he finished hurriedly, “I want to top.”Derek choked on his wine.Yeah, Stiles should have probably waited until Derek was done drinking from his glass before he opened his big mouth.Or the one where Stiles wants to top, he gets to top, and it was awesome.





	The Ass of Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! I truly enjoyed writing this. I wrote it all in one day, so if there are any mistakes, i apologize. I'll read over this once or twice more, so there might be slight changes to the fic as time goes on.
> 
> This is the first time in a loooong time since I've written out a proper sex scene, so go gentle on me.

“So…” Stiles began, furtively sneaking a glance at his boyfriend, while cutting into his medium-rare steak.

Derek looked up from his own plate with curious eyes, always ready to listen to whatever Stiles has to say.

Even when they were in the beginning stages of getting to know each other, years and many battles for survival ago, Derek always paid attention to Stiles and never made him feel like a waste of time, no matter how many times he would growl or glare at Stiles, or push him up against the wall and threaten to rip his throat out.

“I’ve been thinking about something for a while now. And I wanted to hear your opinion on it” Stiles finished, his eyes slipping down to his steak and potatoes. It was a Tuesday night, which was traditionally a carbs and wine night in the Stilinski-Hale apartment.

Stiles and Derek alternated in making dinner every night, and Tuesdays are Derek’s days to cook.

“Yeah?” Derek enquired, his curiosity peaked and Stiles’ confidence grew a little. He knew that Derek would listen to him, and allow him to say whatever he needed to.

So, taking a large sip from his glass of Pinot Noir, Stiles took a breathe and-

“I want us to try something… different in bed.” Stiles said, and when Derek raised his brows, he finished hurriedly, “I want to top.”

Derek choked on his wine.

Yeah, Stiles should have probably waited until Derek was done drinking from his glass before he opened his big mouth.

“Wow, this is unexpected” Derek said after he could breathe again.

The thing is, Stiles is a bottom. He loved bottoming.

He was a Power Bottom.

The two of them have been dating since Stiles finished his undergrad at Berkeley, four years ago. It happened after he came home for his final summer vacation before officially beginning his postgrad.

He was actually at the supermarket, buying some chips and dip for the get together the pack was having, when he and Derek ran into each in the dairy aisle. They caught up, and somehow, twenty minutes later, Stiles found himself riding Derek fucking Hale’s dick in the back of his Jeep, in the parking lot.

Them getting together was kinda inevitable, really.

After 7 years of mutual life saving, bickering and seeing each other shirtless countless times, there was no way feelings couldn’t have developed.

So they started dating, and now three years later, they were living in Derek’s apartment, with their cooking schedules, Stiles working at the Beacon Hills Museum as a curator, and Derek working as a mechanic at Mike’s.

But like Stiles said, he **loves** bottoming.

Derek’s body and dick is a gift sent from God, and with the addition of his wolfy powers, and their libidos, their sex life was never boring.

And it wasn’t as if Derek didn’t like a little ass action. He enjoyed the occasional ass eating and fingering just like next person, but they mostly stuck to Derek fucking Stiles, and trying multiple, mind-blowing positions that always ended with fucking amazing orgasms.

Anyway.

“Um” Stiles said intelligently, “I’ve only recently been thinking about it. I love being the bottom, of course. But lately…” He trailed off, poking at his baked potato. He hears Derek sigh.

“Why didn’t you mention this sooner? We’ve been together for so long, Stiles. Sex is an important part of our relationship, and if you feel like you can’t talk to me about-“

“No, it’s not that!” Stiles interrupts hurriedly. “It’s just that, you’re an Alpha, and I didn’t want it to feel like I was insulting your ability in bed?” he ended lamely.

Fuck, he wasn’t saying this right.

“What does that mean?” Derek demanded, sitting up straighter, looking a little defensive.

“Nothing. I just thought the manly, alpha werewolf side of you wouldn’t be into that. Besides, how would I know if you really wanted to give being a bottom a try because you wanted it, or you’d just do it to make me happy”

Derek rolled his eyes. It happens all the time, so Stiles doesn’t know what he’s thinking.

“For someone who’s so brilliant, you can be such an idiot sometimes” Derek said, a fond smile appearing on his lips. He then leans over the table and places a soft kiss on Stiles lips.

“Hey” Stiles protested, but he was relieved that Derek didn’t seem to be mad at him.

“You’re my mate, Stiles. I want us to be able to experience everything together. The reason I’ve always topped was because I thought that’s all you ever needed to be satisfied. Not because I’m an alpha” Derek said, brushing his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip, while his giant hand was cupping his cheek.

“And it is! So you really want to give it a try?” Stiles asked, suddenly feeling dumb. He should have known he didn’t have to be afraid to talk to Derek about this.

But his freaking overanalyzing brain always did find a way to mess with him.

“Do you wanna wrap up dinner, baby?” Derek replied, the change in his tone sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“Fuck yes” Stiles said, and leaving the table just as it is, they get up, their fingers intertwined as they walked across the apartment to where Derek’s bed was situated in the corner.

 

They spent a few minutes just kissing and getting naked. It was always Stiles’ greatest pleasure to be able to undress Derek, as quickly or slowly as he wanted, watching layer upon layer of deliciously muscled skin getting exposed.

Once they were both naked, they tumbled onto the bed, Stiles landing on top of Derek, who’s always taken Stiles’ weight with ease. It was kinda hot, actually.

Stiles kissed his way down Derek’s yummy chest, slowly running his hands down the alpha’s biceps as he did so.

Derek gave a soft groan as Stiles lightly nibbled on his left nipple. Derek’s always loved nipple play, and Stiles has spent hours licking, sucking and biting them.

But tonight was about Derek’s glorious ass, so Stiles continued his path down Derek’s body.

 

 “I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks, Der. I can’t wait to open you up. I’m gonna be slow and take my sweet time, because I want you to feel so good, babe” Stiles murmured against Derek’s hipbone, his chin lightly resting on the wet tip of Derek’s hard cock. Stiles took the tip into his mouth, earning himself a moan from his mate.

He suckled on it for a few seconds, before letting it slip out of his mouth.

“Turn around” Stiles ordered, and he didn’t miss the way Derek’s cheeks flushed at the demand, before he turned, presenting his ass to Stiles.

Hmmm. Interesting.

Stiles places a hand on each ass cheek, and after squeezing and kneading them (much to the pleasure of Derek), he spreads them and noses his way down the crack, feeling the shiver that runs through Derek’s body.

Though they’ve done this a couple of times, this moment felt more hot and intimate than the others. Knowing that he was going to experience something new with his mate was an exhilarating feeling.

Stiles allowed himself to admire Derek’s tight, pink hole, before leaning in and dragging his tongue over it in a broad lick. Derek’s quick sob of pleasure felt like a zing to Stiles’ erection, and going with the momentum, he alternated between giving tiny, kitten licks and long ones, his tongue flattened against Derek’s hole, which was getting nice and wet.

Derek’s little moans and “Fuck, Stiles” were _very_ encouraging.

At some point, Stiles changed gears and licked his way down to Derek’s taint, suckling on it. The sound of the bedsheet ripping filled the air, and Stiles smirked.

“I’m not changing the bedding” Stiles said, before burying his face between Derek’s ass cheeks and continuing to eat him out. He loosed Derek up enough to slip the tip of his tongue inside.

Derek’s howl was loud enough to wake the entire Beacon Hills, and Stiles loved it. Rarely did Derek allow himself to be this loud and free (he was a quiet lover), and when he did, it was _phenomenal._

Plus, it did wonders to Stiles’ ego, knowing that he was giving his mate this much pleasure.

Stiles set a slow pace at working his tongue into Derek’s hole, alternating between thrusting into the alpha, and sucking on the rim.

By now, Derek was humping the bed, his face and hands digging into the bedsheets as he fought to prevent himself from grabbing his dick and jerking off.

Stiles knew how he felt. The need to come was almost all-consuming, but this was not only about him. He wanted this to be an amazing experience for Derek.

Once Stiles could properly thrust his tongue inside the alpha, he pulled back.

“You mind handing me the lube, sweetheart?” Stiles asked, and Derek, drunk on lust and pleasure, moved almost sluggish for a werewolf, as he dug the lube out of the bedside table’s drawer, and he turned his body to hand the bottle to Stiles.

“How about you lay on your back, Der. I want to see your face” Stiles said, placing a soft kiss on the back of Derek’s hand as he took the lube from him.

Derek nodded, his face and upper body flushed a pretty pink. His eyes were dilated, with only a tiny ring of green visible. His bottom lip was red and spit slick from where Derek had bitten on it, trying to quiet himself.

God, Stiles loves this man so much.

Stiles scooted up a bit, and grabbed the back of Derek’s head, pulling him in until they were kissing, their lips moving against each other in a dance that they’ve perfected after years of practice, but one they never got bored of. Getting to kiss Derek Hale all the time, feeling those soft lips on his while his scruff rubbed deliciously against Stiles’ cheeks was an experience almost as amazing as getting fucked by him.

They eventually pulled apart, both slightly out of breath as Stiles positioned them right. He moved Derek up the bed until his head was on the pillows, and his legs were spread wide. Stiles rested between them on his knees while he opened the lube bottle, his eyes on Derek as he poured a generous amount onto his hand.

Stiles set the bottle down next to his and rubbed the slick until it was warm enough.

Derek watched him with wide, lustful eyes as he moved his hand between Derek’s legs. Stiles rested his lubed up finger against Derek’s wet hole.

“You ready?” Stiles asked, and when Derek nodded without any hesitation, he slowly, slowly, slowly, pushed his finger into Derek.

Derek gave a sigh, as if he’s been waiting for this moment for so long, his head tilting back, exposing his gorgeous neck. He lips parted with a soft “ _Oh”_ as Stiles continued pushing his middle finger into the alpha, and when it was completely inside him, Stiles paused, giving Derek a few seconds to adjust before he pulled back gently.

Stiles switched between watching his finger disappear in and out of Derek’s hole, and watching his mate’s face blossoming into an expression of pleasure, his lips moving soundlessly, while his left hand played with his nipples.

Derek Hale was truly a sight to behold.

Stiles moved his finger inside Derek for a while until he was sure Derek could take another finger.

He checked on Derek every few minutes, and after a growl of “Just give me another one!” he relented, and pulled his finger out, before pushing two in this time.

“Yes, fuck yes” Derek moaned, his voice raspy and even deeper than normal.

Stiles worked his way up to three, then four fingers, properly stretching Derek’s hole.

He’s had to squeeze the base of his cock three times by now to prevent himself from coming, the sight of Derek writhing around on the bed, and moaning things like “Please, Stiles” and “Want your cock inside me, baby” almost being too much at times.

Having his mate, this strong, powerful Alpha at his mercy was amazing.

 

Stiles pressed a soft kiss on the inside of Derek’s thighs as he finally pulled his fingers out. He didn’t miss the little noise Derek made, and how his hole clenched a few times, as if seeking to get filled again.

Stiles once again took the lube, and after it was warmed, he quickly slicked up his erection, tugging at it for a few seconds to get some relief, before he positioned himself.

Derek moved so that he was half sitting, his ass slightly lifted in the air so that Stiles’ dick had better access.

They both reached for each other’s hand at the same time, and Stiles gave Derek’s hand a soft squeeze while he wrapped his free hand around his dick, guiding it into Derek’s hole.

Derek was so tight; it took a few moments for Stiles to enter him completely.

Fuck, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, and yet he didn’t need oxygen when he had _this._ Derek was all wet heat, squeezing around Stiles’ dick, and it was fucking awesome.

Once he was fully sheathed, Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek once again as he stilled, allowing them both to adjust to this new situation. Derek clenched around Stiles a few times, making Stiles groan against his lips, gently biting Derek’s bottom as he willed himself not to immediately come like a 16-year-old virgin.

Stiles took Derek’s other hand in his, and after murmuring against Derek’s lips to wrap his legs around Stiles’ waist, everything was perfect.

Stiles started out trying to establish a good rhythm, his thrusts slow and deep. He wanted Derek to feel everything.

Soon, the need to come was all he could think about, and with much encouragement from Derek, he picked up the pace.

He fucked hard and fast into the Alpha, his hips snapped back and forth, the only sounds in the room being their moans and skin slapping against skin.

Stiles had Derek’s hands held above his head, and the submissiveness that Derek was displaying was so much more than Stiles expected. So much more than he ever knew he needed.

Stiles eventually changed positions, sitting up on his knees and drawing Derek up until he was almost on Stiles’ lap.

Smirking when Derek moaned and he rasped out “There, right there”, he continued fucking Derek at that angle, hitting his prostate every time.

The flow of precome leaking from the tip of his mate’s dick was making Stiles’ mouth water, and soon he was hit with the familiar feeling of his orgasm building at the base of his spine.

Their bodies rocked together in sync, Stiles hands now resting on Derek’s hips, while Derek’s moved up and down Stiles’ back, occasionally clawing at it (with his human fingers, thankfully).

“God, Stiles, you’re fucking amazing” Derek managed to get out, and Stiles didn’t look up from where he was licking and sucking at Derek’s clavicles.

After a few more minutes, Stiles came with a drawn out moan, his orgasm blindsiding him.

He thrusted a few more times into Derek before he pulled out.

Stiles moved down quickly and was sucking Derek’s dick into his moments later.

It only took a few seconds for Derek to come as well, and Stiles happily swallowed his come, licking his alpha clean.

As he pulled away, an idea came to his head. Moving over Derek’s body, Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips as he reached into the same drawer that held the lube, and got out one of their butt plugs.

Stiles moved down again and once he made sure Derek was aware of what he was gonna do (hey, consent is sexy), he easily pushed the buttplug into Derek’s hole. Once he was sure it was nice and snug, he sat back, satisfied.

“Just wanted to make sure none of that come could escape you” Stiles murmured huskily, finally laying down next to Derek, who still seemed to be in orgasm heaven. “Wanna keep you loose and wet, so that tomorrow morning, I can just slip inside you and fuck you nice and slow. Would you like that, Alpha?”

At that, Derek gave a weak little growl, half-heartedly flashing his red eyes, which made Stiles grin. They positioned themselves so that Stiles was the little spoon.

“Thank you” Stiles said, after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Derek pressed a kiss into the back of Stiles’ neck. “You are more than welcome, Stiles. I feel like I should be the one thanking you” he replied.

“You should” Stiles quipped, and yelped as Derek lightly pinched his side.

Okay, he deserved that.

“Goodnight, Sourwolf”

“Goodnight, baby”

Stiles fell asleep feeling satisfied, wrapped safely around the arms of his mate, the man he was going to marry one day, and adopt a million kids with.

They had the rest of their lives with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Y'all can catch me on my social medias. Please come say hi or hey.
> 
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> hugs and kisses!!!
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
